


Unscripted Kiss

by cartoonjunkie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acting, Actors, Celebrity Crush, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonjunkie/pseuds/cartoonjunkie
Summary: Helping an actor friend read lines for his next project...





	Unscripted Kiss

It was late one evening when Evans invited you over to his place, he had been given a new role in an upcoming film and had asked you to go over some lines with him. It was a romantic-comedy and the plot was a sort of a role reversal, where instead of the man having a crazy bachelor party and accidentally hooking up with his ex, the story was about a woman who was reluctantly being thrown a bachelorette party and runs into her ex-boyfriend. And it just so happened Evans had been cast as the ex.

Even though he was only cast for the one part, you both agreed to read through the entire thing. You admit it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be and were legitimately getting into the silly, yet heartfelt story as well as getting into the role of the woman, who despite her high-class upbringing was a very relatable character in a lot of ways. After reading through the first half of the script together, it came time for Evans’ character to be introduced.

You've only seen him practice his lines a handful of times with others, but this was the first he had ever asked for your help specifically. You didn't know exactly what kind of personality Evans’ character was going have, so it kind of surprises you to see him don this smooth, confident, almost jock-like attitude all of a sudden as he began to read his lines. It was different to see him this way, but you could tell it was still him underneath it all the whole time. Truth be told it kinda made you feel a little differently toward him, in a good way, excited even. As the scenes continued throughout in the script, it eventually came time for the woman to confront her ex and finally decide if she rather be with him or her husband to be.

"What do you see in him anyway? Sure he's got a good job, a fancy car, rich parents, but that's only material." Evans speaks as he walks over towards you and places his hands on your shoulders, as is directed in parentheses on the script. "I may not have all that but... I can offer you so much more."

You stand in place, practically frozen in awe at how convincing he is, so much so that you've forgotten all about the script you've been reading from, lost in his dark brown eyes gazing longingly into yours. His hands move upwards and gently wrap around your neck, his thumb brushing your cheek as he continues to speak. "I can give you want you've always wanted, something I know you've been wanting all your life..."

Evans leans in and you daren't move, too lost in his actions to care if this is real or not anymore. You close your eyes and feel his breath on your lips, hot and heavy mere inches away from yours. "Something that I've been wanting to give you for a long time." He whispers.

Seconds turn to hours as you're anticipation grows, your heart beating a mile a minute until at last, one nudge later and his tender lips finally press against yours. You take a moment to bask in the feeling of him kissing you before finally kissing him back, your mouth opening slightly inviting him in. There is a second of uncertainty before you feel him open his mouth in return, another second later and his tongue is teasing your lips before diving in to taste yours. You cant help but moan at the sensation of this wonderful man kissing you so passionately, it's an absolute dream come true to be here in his arms. And you wish it never had to end...


End file.
